


Hello Auntie

by FireNationGojira



Series: The Old World is Gone [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Crazy Azula (Avatar), F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Katara and Zuko (Avatar) are Parents, Married Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireNationGojira/pseuds/FireNationGojira
Summary: Aang falls. Katara and Zuko escaped from the Caldera. Ba Sing Se was liberated. The airfleet was destroyed. The War continued for another decade.Now fast forward about two decades into the future from Sozin's Comet, as Fire Lady Azula faces what she thought to be ghosts long gone.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Old World is Gone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Hello Auntie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm naming Azula 'Fire Lady'. Personally it always bugged me when people bring up the whole issue of what if the Fire Lord is a woman question. Like to me at least, the roles of Fire Lord and Lady are equal. Or at least they should be, even if the Fire Lord is head of state, they should at least be on a personal level, partners. And knowing Azula's personality, especially if her father passes away, wouldn't mind or hesitate to do away with the title and change it to lady. I mean who would stop her if she did so. After all she is freaking Azula, and she is the "strongest" firebender in existence at this point in time.
> 
> This fic was inspired by succor by lieselss. I don't mean to steal anything, and if anything, massive shoutout to him/her as it is by far one of the greatest Zutara fics of all time. Go check it out if you haven't.
> 
> If you must know, everyone in this AU was 3 years older on the Day of Sozin's Comet, like how Katara was 14 in the show, and would be 17 in this fic for example.
> 
> Everything in this fic, and all other works I've made is owned by the producers and directors of ATLA and LOK

The crowd was silent. As silent as the grave.

This was odd, considering that there were thousands in attendance to watch the sacred tradition. Those of the Royal Court, of the nobility, the officials, the Fire Sages, even the Fire Lady, all thought that it was like out of some solemn sense of respect and awe. That was the reason they told themselves for the eerie quiet.

The reason. The _real reason_ was not something they truly liked, if they realized it at least. 20 years of harsh taxation, cruel executions and banishments, rampant corruption, and the terrifying secret service of Dai Li agents kept the mouths of the crowd closed. There was nothing for them to celebrate about 20 years worth of "victory" and "glory" over the other nations, over the rest of the world. To the crowd, victory was pyrrhic, costly. Generations of the country's finest were sent off to an early grave for people they've come to realize; were only waging the War to line their own pockets and satisfy their own egos.

20 years of stewing and grumbling in taverns and bedrooms. 

20 years of waiting for something. For something new. Something good.

The Fire Lady ascended the steps of the Temple of Ozai with an elegant grace to her stride. She was the picture of the perfect royal. Too perfect. Long, silky strands of raven black hair descending down her back, with the finest red and golden robes, and perfect, flawless skin. Fire Lady Azula at the age of 37, was still in her prime. Showing no ill signs of aging or exhaustion that often plagued her predecessors whatsoever.

Much like her perfect looks, her fire was equally beautiful. As crystalline blue as one can get. Bluer than the ocean if that were possible. Being in one's prime definitely helped fuel her already abundant, natural strength.

And it was with this blue fire that she lit the altar on the top of the stairs, centered between great, marble pillars. For three days, she'll keep feeding the fire in honor of the three Fire Lords who took the Fire Nation on the path to her ultimate destiny, her glorious path. Starting the year of her father's death some 13 years before, due to complications he suffered from injuries sustained during his fight with the Avatar, and his avenging Earth Kingdom companion the year after; the Rite of the Phoenix was now the highest holiday of Fire Nation culture. It was sacrilege to not pay respects at the altar, to pay homage to the Fire Lady, to not show one's dedication to the Fire Nation.

The crowd continued to stay silent as the Fire Lady fired three successive bolts of lightning across the waning, afternoon sky above them. The setting sun provided the coloring that highlighted the clouds, further making her lightning look even more grand and beautiful. 

It was also a subtle way for her to project her own power in full sight of everyone.

The Fire Sages then nodded at her to continue the holiday, the time for its closure for the public at least will soon be over.

Without much parroting and coercion, the crowd formed a long line, a long chain leading up to the top of the Temple, to the altar, before the Fire Lady. Each nonbender had to offer a single coin to represent that their single life was in service to their esteemed leader. A convenient way to also fill the royal coffers even further. All firebenders however, had to blast their own flames into the blue, blazing inferno atop the altar. To show that their strength and power is tied to the Fire Nation, and its glorious path.

The thousands of people in attendance slowly began to trickle their way up the long stairs to pay their homage, and began to make an equally long line on the trip back down in descendance. Eyes and hands were kept lowered as the Imperial Guard led by Commander Jee, watched them carefully for any tricks or disturbances.

The mood was still somber. 

Standing as part of the line, the hooded man gazed upwards, past the heads and shoulders of the people ahead of him, eyeing the altar and the stiff postured Fire Lady behind it. His gaze began to sweep side to side, checking out the positioning of the Dai Li along the periphery and the placement of the Imperial Guard. Feeling satisfied, his gaze turned to set upon the setting sun off in the distance, peeking above the lip of the crater that made the Caldera.

It was almost time.

The line was easing its way forwards as more people walked by him, with each step to his destination. Each step made his heart beat faster.

It was almost time.

He was now just five people away from the altar. Only five people away from the Fire Lady. Sweat began to gather on his brow, and not from the hot climate.

It was almost time.

The woman in front of him shot a blast into the altar, before getting down on her knees and prostrating herself on the floor, bowing to the altar with a ducked head. Mumbling a prayer.

It was _now time._ He stepped forward.

Squinting her eyes in amused irritation, Azula couldn't help but feel that something was off with the man in front of her, in front of the blue flames. Unlike the countless hundreds before him, he did not shoot fire nor did he toss a coin into the bowls before him. He did not bow and give thanks for being one of the sun, a child of Agni. Instead he just stood there, staring straight at her behind his hood, dangling hair, and scarf.

Growling, she took a step forward, leaning slightly ahead, just a couple inches from her own inferno. "Pay your respects peasant. Or pay with your treacherous life." Commander Jee brought a hand up to beckon two guards forward to flank the stranger. The white hairs of his beard flowing in the dying winds of the Caldera.

The man continued to just stand and stare at her.

Rolling her eyes, she beckoned the soldiers to take him away, having lost interest in the odd refusal and was eager to end the day. "Enough of this mockery, lock him up." The guards approached the hooded man, one pulling out iron to cuff him, but the two hesitated as the man spoke deeply behind his scarf.

"Mockery? You wound me auntie."

Azula, Jee, the guards, and the Fire Sages all stared at the man in shock, some in horror, some in disgust. The man's casual, informal comment to their sovereign was completely unexpected, and not without consequences. Lowering his scarf just a bit, Azula glared as she saw the mocking smirk on his shadowed face. "I expected something else for our first meeting, but family gatherings are always weird for some reason."

"What in Agni's name are you talking about? Who are you?" Azula snapped as Jee lit fire in his hands next to her. The hooded man chuckled to himself.

"Really? I thought I would be somewhat recognizable." He pulled his scarf lower and swept the hood off his head, revealing thick, wavy, raven locks of hair. He smirked again as confusion plastered Azula's face. She definitely knew something was off, but couldn't put her finger on what. "How about another clue?"

He lit a blue flame on the tip of his right pointer finger.

Jee's eyes widened, while the Fire Sages around her gazed at him in awe. The crowd who were muttering in confusion at the holdup, took one collective gasp of astonished surprise, at least from those who could see the situation at the top of the Temple. The Dai Li eyed one another as they held silent conversations about the abrupt stranger.

Azula on her part was absolutely astonished. And angry. A wicked laugh spilled from her red colored lips.

"Auntie? Is that what dear Zuzu told you to call me? After all of these years, he still comes back as annoying as ever, even if he isn't here." Her tea colored eyes narrowed in hate as she sized the man up, feeling annoyance at the sight of the blue wisp of fire twirling atop his finger. "What is my _beloved nephew's_ name?"

Still holding his smirk, the golden eyed man replied without hesitation, voice steady. "Raizo. And no, actually, he never told me what to call you exactly, so I just had to think of one up for you."

Azula rounded around the side of the altar, facing her nephew fully, taking in his looks without the fire obscuring her view. Raizo was well built, tall, with a lean edge to his clothing. The more she looked at him, the more she could see her brother in him. The raven black hair, the pale skin tone, the jawline, his high cheekbones, and most of all, his _eyes._ Eyes like a burning sun. Molten. Hot. Blazing. Golden. Such a pity that such a pure, beautiful trait is spoiled on a half breed, a son of a traitor.

How she wished that she had his eyes, instead of the duller tea colored shade she wore. The one thing that Zuko was born lucky with in her eyes.

"Such a pity really my dear nephew. You would've been the perfect prince if it wasn't for your peasant upbringing and the blood of savages within you." She smiled deviously, fingers sparking with energy as she eyed him like a prisoner on his way to the executioner's block. 

Raizo wasn't cowed however. "What are you talking about? I am a perfect prince." He chuckled as he extinguished the blaze on his finger. "I am royal."

Sneering, Azula cackled to herself. "No royal is a dirty dog of a mutt." Seeing her guards and agents circle around her nephew, weapons and elements readied, she felt her blood boil in anticipation. "But as amusing and entertaining as this is, I have traditions and customs to uphold, and a throne to safeguard." Leaping forward, arm shooting out, an azure bolt of electricity shot forward with deadly precision, heading straight for Raizo's heart.

What she didn't expect was for Raizo to capture the lightning in his hands, drawing it about him in a fluid manner, before releasing its discharge in a circular wave around him. The Dai Li, and Imperial Guards were sent flying backwards with yells and grunts of surprise, and pain as the energy swept them off their feet. Azula's eyes widened simultaneously with the shouts of surprise from the crowd, as she lowered her arm. Raizo raised a brow questioningly, looking at Jee who crept forward with fire in his palms.

"Really commander? Do I really have to demonstrate again?"

Jee yelled a battle cry as he shot two fireballs forward, only for them to be absorbed and fired back with twice the power. He was sent flying off the edge of the temple floor, crashing into the stream encircling the temple below.

Azula nodded, begrudgingly approving of her nephew's prowess and skill. "You may have dirty blood nephew, but you don't seem to share my brother's weakness."

Raizo chuckled at that, running a hand through his hair. "Whatever you say auntie. He was the one that taught me all of these tricks."

Azula's irritation and annoyance began to spike again at his cocky behavior, and arrogant showboating. This little game was over. "Oh really? Did he now? Too bad he didn't know that many tricks to begin with, he was always too weak and foolish to become so much more." She launched a giant, plume of blue flames at Raizo, intending to reduce him to a pile of ash.

Once again, reminding her of her brother, as he shot his hands forward before swinging them out, parting the blue blast to his sides, his blue fire merging with her own, a almost perfect reflection of her and Zuko's Agni Kai all those years ago. "He didn't have to teach me a lot of tricks auntie. He just had to teach me _enough."_

Her guards and agents began to form up once again, having recovered from their shock, moving to take him down. "Now how about this trick auntie?"

Staring at him in bewildered confusion, Azula's eyes recoiled as she watched a salvo of missiles fly through the air, burying themselves into the necks, feet, and eyes of her men. They fell to the ground with chokes and screams, spilling blood from where the arrows had landed. Her furious eyes shot upwards tracking from where they had been fired. Two shadows were perched in the darkness of the beams and pillars above them, bows in hand. The shadows jumped down from their positions, flanking Raizo who grinned at her; a tanned brunette girl, and a pale brunette boy.

"How about another trick auntie?"

Screaming in rage, Azula readied another blast of lightning, eyes burning cold. "No more tricks! I'm done with you!" But as she fired her blast of lightning, she was somewhat surprised at their lack of a reaction and defense. As she was eyeing them, focusing her attack, she never saw the kneeling servant girl behind her get up to her feet and chi block the two Fire Sages next to her; and then pull a long river of water from two hidden waterskins. 

Her lightning met a wall of liquid, turning into a steady hiss of steam.

"Well, we're not done with you auntie."

Taking a step back, eyes shooting side to side, Azula glared at the four figures who emerged from the cloud of steam, all of them returning her stares defiantly. The waterbender holding the same blue eyes as her mother, but wearing her father's shade of hair. None of them flinched as she held two balls of fire in her hands. "What is this? Friends of yours?"

Raizo grinned as he readied himself into a fighting stance, hands steaming in anticipation. "No. Not friends. Family. Meet my sisters Kya, and Ursa, and my younger brother Hiro." Kya pulled two arrows onto her bow, aiming for her aunt's heart. Ursa moved a defensive ring of water around her body, hands held out ready. Hiro strapped his bow onto him, and pulled dual dao swords into his hands from his belt. Azula glared at each one, feeling a sense of mania and hate spill up from under her mask of coldness.

She could see her brother in each of them.

"How kind of you all to come here together today. Now I don't have to track each one of you down after I finished with Raizo. I'll now rectify my mistake all those years ago, by ending my brother's diluted bloodline for good this time. _Permanently._ And once I'm done with the four of you, I'll chase down your cockroaches for parents and finish them off, wherever they may be hiding."

Ursa glared at her as Hiro twirled his swords, eyes hardened. Kya added a third arrow onto her string. Raizo's smirk faded into a cold frown as blue fire daggers filled his hands. "You may try. You'll find that we are hard to kill."

"The one thing my dear brother seemed to have going for him despite his ineptitude. He refused to die when he should have." More soldiers and agents began to spill out of the Temple doors behind her, falling into ranks behind their Fire Lady, ready to defend her against these usurpers. "Time to see if his children inherited the same trait."

Raizo snarled as he lunged forward, followed by his siblings. Azula rushed to meet them, cackling madly.

A blaze of blue flames.

The crackle of angry lightning.

A fast jet of water.

A volley of steel tipped arrows.

The silver swing of dao blades.

The crowd could only look upon the ensuing battle with shock, excitement, worry, and fear. An audience to a battle of a single family. Four legacies, and a single sovereign. The sun was gone from sight as darkness swept over the Fire Nation's capital, with only Yue to stand watch.

Destiny was indeed, a funny thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko and Katara's children in chronological (Oldest to Youngest) order:
> 
> Raizo: Boy, Firebender, black hair, pale skin, gold eyes (Lightning Redirection, Generation/Blue Flames)  
> Kya: Girl, Nonbender, brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes (Bow & Arrow)  
> Ursa: Girl, Waterbender, black hair, tan skin, blue eyes (Chi Blocker)  
> Hiro: Boy, Nonbender, brown hair, pale skin, gold eyes (Dao Swords/Bow & Arrow)
> 
> In hindsight, without realizing it, I may or may not have accidentally reflected one of the Assassin Creed trailers depicting Ezio; where he approaches the Borgias out in broad daylight from the depths of a crowd. Raizo may be Ezio confirmed?!?
> 
> And please leave feedback! Would love to see your guys thoughts on this fic.


End file.
